


from Latin the aliēnus (“belonging to someone else”)

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, dictionary poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: they aren't always the ones who leave





	

**alien**

/ˈeɪ.li.ən/

_noun_

     1. you think he’s an alien because he stares at this wet static world like there’s something wrong with it. because when your eyes meet through the mist you see constellations in them. because he lists stars like they’re his family, lingers over names as though he mourns them before they’ve even burnt out.

     2. you think he can’t be an alien because he laughs when you complain about the weather. because he likes the beer and speaks perfect english.

     3. you think. whatever he is he is not going to stay

     4. when you talk about home together your voices sound the same

     5. when he says he’ll stay you believe him

     6. when you say come home with me

     7. he says he has to stay

     8. later you’re going to regret your choice. you still make it


End file.
